Dancing with The Devil in The Pale Moonlight
by Ironmaiden2794
Summary: After a decade and a half of sleep, Alucard had been awakened once again to a new master and a new crisis; Though he never did complain about a good blood bath, how will his new master deal with him?   Story is based with my OCxAlucard wirh a little ceras
1. Prologue: The First Entry

FIY: The way I spell **_Ceres_** rather then the _Romanji _version of **_Seras,_** is the _Greco-Roman English _way of spelling her name! So sorry for any one who was confused

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Its was a small book, more precisely a journal, with a fine leather binding and embellished designs of sweet flowers. Its was quite humbly packaged as it had laid on the table, unassuming and demure. If she hadn't been reminded of her birthday, the package would have sat quietly and unattended. She gently caressed the spine of the journal, opening the thin pages with care to not tear the delicate paper. The book smelled of old parchment and ink, but also faintly of the sickly sweet scent of her mother's favorite brand of cigars.

It had been one year, since her mother had passed away and many since her father had died. One year of living alone in a house, a manor, that was far to big without them. It had been many days of staying in her room, only venturing out to eat alone, to go out to garden alone, and to the cemetery alone. Only occasional had she afforded time, to go to the council meetings as her mother had before her, and as her grandfather had before her mother. Old men gabbing like housewives about nothing, they rarely had much to say then chauvinistic ideas and comments.

Truly the only person at her side, had been the woman she had know since her childhood.

Ceres Victoria, was quite the older sister to her and if it had not been for her, life would have been intolerable. So as of today it was her 14th birthday, and as of today only three things were quite unmistakably clear; Besides only having one person to cling onto in this world, she was alone; She meant nearly nothing to the people in this world; This one last gift, a mere journal, was the most valuable possession that could have existed.


	2. The Last Gift

_**FIY: The way I spell ******__Ceres_ rather, then the _Romanji _version of **_Seras,_** as the _Greco-Roman English _way of spelling her name! So sorry for any one who was confused

_**I own no rights to Hellsing only the rights to my character and the basic plot of this fanfiction. ****I wasn't sure of the age of Integra when her father died so I just estimated 13-14 years old so thats the age of Mina at the begining; These first chapters will be flash backs. No haters just health critisim please! review please it makes me feel good, and might make me update sooner! :D**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Recap:_

__

Its was a small book, more precisely a journal, with a fine leather binding and embellished designs of sweet flowers. Its was quite humbly packaged as it had laid on the table, unassuming and demure. If she hadn't been reminded of her birthday, the package would have sat quietly and unattended. She gently caressed the spine of the journal, opening the thin pages with care to not tear the delicate paper. The book smelled of old parchment and ink, but also faintly of the sickly sweet scent of her mother's favorite brand of cigars.

It had been one year, since she had passed away. One year of living alone in a house, a manor, that was far to big without them. It had been many days of staying in her room, only venturing out to eat alone, to go out to garden alone, and to the cemetery alone. Only occasional had she afforded time, to go to the council meetings as her mother had before her, and as her grandfather had before her mother. Old men gabbing like housewives about nothing, they rarely had much to say then chauvinistic ideas and comments.

Truly the only person at her side, had been the woman she had know since her childhood.

__

Ceres Victoria, was quite the older sister to her and if it had not been for her, life would have been intolerable. So as of today it was her sixteenth birthday, and as of today only 3 things were quite unmistakably clear, Besides only having one person to cling onto in this world, she was alone; She meant nearly nothing to the people in this world; This one last gift, a mere journal, was the most valuable possession that could have existed.

**_CH.1_**

Ceres carefully placed the tightly wrapped journal on the former Master's desk, brilliantly carved of dark mahogany. Though there was no card, the handwriting was unmistakably Sir. Integra's. Neat with no over embellishments and the lady's own personal scent; Hendi Winzermans small cigars to be exact.

The quick paced steps from the hall alerted Ceres to the approach of the little lady of Hellsing manor.

On site the frock of vibrant red bobbed into view, then light blue eyes cast their gaze and a charming smile beam in her direction.

"Ceres, what are you doing mothers office?" She smiled, though her eyes clear showed wonder.

"Ah! Bugger, I just remembered; Today is you birthday, right Lady Mina?" Ceres questioned, though she already knew the answer.

"Oh, well I guess it is, isn't it? I told you to just call me Mina, Ceres." The young girl eyes dimmed, and their sparkle faded. "Well what do you have in mind, I assume you'd bring it up for a reason?"

"Oh sorry. Well, yes it is your birthday; Its important!" Ceres tried to lighten the mood, difficult as it was, "Anyway, here." Ceres places it lightly in her hands, the weight of the package was surprising, it felt like another book to add to the ever increasing library.

"I'll leave you to it then." Ceres said before quietly excusing herself from the room.

Mina removed the light brown paper wrappings, reviling the journal with its fine leather binding and embellished designs. With soft finger she gently caressed the spine of the journal, opening the thin pages with care to not tear the delicate paper. The book smelled of old parchment and ink, but also faintly of the sickly sweet scent of her mother's favorite brand of cigars. The first page held and inscription of her mother's writing,

**_"My dearest daughter today is 14th birthday, congratulations. I present you with this diary to fill the pages with you special thoughts, special thoughts of your wonderful life. It is a custom in my family to pass on a piece of wisdom when one reaches this age and I pass it onto you as my father did onto me."_**

**_"Willlamina, courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all."" From now on you'll be traveling the road between who you think you are and who you can be. The key is to allow yourself to make the journey."_**

**_I also want you to know that I loved your father very much, and still think of him often._**

**_Happy Birthday my Mina; _****_All my love, your mother._**

**_Sir. Integra F.W. Hellsing_**


	3. The Gunpowder Treason

FIY: The way I spell **_Ceres_**, rather then the _Romanji _version of **_Seras,_** is the _Greco-Roman English _way of spelling her name! So sorry for any one who was confused!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CH. 2 _The Gunpowder Treason _

_****__Remember, remember the Fifth of November,_

**_The Gunpowder Treason and Plot, I see_****_ no reason_**

**_Why the Gunpowder Treason_**

**_Should ever be forgot._**

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_November 5, 20xx - Guy Fawkes Day_

Dearest diary,

Though I have to say I feel writing down my thoughts is quite silly; I shall to try for my most important friend, Ceres, if not for my mother. Once I had received you today, showed you to Ceres, she promptly went onto the story of, "When I was a teen!" and though its quite funny to hear of her oh so interesting teenage-hood, I do truly wonder that she doesn't look a day over Twenty, and though I've know her all of my life, she hasn't seem to have aged a day. Good genes, I would guess? Well as I have attained the age of 14, as customary a Debutante Ball shall be held in my hounor. Already I can see Ceres dressing my up as her own personal life sized doll, with laces and bows galore. I have been to balls and other fine events before, I still must say I hate the frilly frocks the demand we girls wear. All the members of the council, their families, and young eligible bachelors are to come; I could never understand why they felt the need to see to marry off their young 14 year-old daughters as soon as the came of age, old customs of medieval times? I do feel it was very strange that I was born on Guy Fawkes Day, Bon fires and Fireworks. For now I leave the world to answer my questions for now, and I do have a feeling Ceres was right.

"When I write, I can shake off all my cares." She'd said, and I feel my cares shaken off at every second I write.

Tata for now, Mina

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Hellsing family had always been at the center of the council Leading it since it establishment in the early 20thcentury. Mina had heard that they had barely acknowledged her mother until she started wearing a suit. Even if many of the old members had been replaced by newer young successors but the same opinions of women held fast. Our of all of the member from the time of when her mother lead the council, Sir. Roswell, a large man witha ruddy complexion and handle bar mustache, a man who she always quite literally butted heads with.

"_Lady _Mina." Sir. Roswell said sarcastically, "I have heard of your debut out into society, becoming a true lady, eh?"

"Well it should be none of your concern if I'm a _true lady _or not, but yes a debut into society." Mina said, the aggravation of the morning already coming to her voice.

"Ah, dear girl why don't you get my pipe wont you? That's what most ladies would do." He said with his nasally cockney accent.

"Do I look like a maid, Sir. Roswell?" Mina replied curtly, "I guess, my quite bad aren't I then? Its you pipe isn't it? Get it yourself." she finished snidely. "While I never her such talk from a lady!" Roswell said in a false aghast tone, "Your mother would have glad-"

"My mother would have told you to fuck off, and smoke like a real man, dear Roswell." Mina said curtly while signing some paper at her desk, she had seemed to have shock the men in room, Ceres who stood near the door merely gave and exasperated sigh.

"God above, the way you speak! You damn brat!" Roswell cursed knocking over his "coffee" over his paperwork, "Damn!" The amber liquid stained the paper causing the ink to run and thoroughly create a slopping mess. "Father! Let me help you." Roswell's son, Charles Roswell, came forth to wipe up the mess but his father abruptly pushed him back, "Damn leave me be boy!" Roswell shouted before leaving the room as he usually did. "He really shouldn't drink before noon, don't you think Ceres?" called Mina to Ceres across the room, "No comment, Lady Mina." Ceres said while rolling her eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Father, what are you planning exactly?" Charles questioned, "You know what your saying is crazy right? Absoultly bonkers, your having a crisis right? That has to be it!"

"I've told you that little pig-nosed brat, she needs to be taken care of. I've had my eye on that estate for decades and that woman, _Integra!" _Roswell seethed, "That woman, and her heir have humiliated me for the last time!

"I'll do something about that child, Debutant ball she's having would be perfect!" The look of Roswell said of nothing good, "I take seige of the manor and kidnap her, its perfect, genius!"

"Dear lord above! You've gone completely mad!" Charles screamed in frustration

"This plan, if you want any inheritance and of my estate you'll help me." Roswell threatened, his face becoming blotchy and red.

"Alright that a little drastic! What do I need to do?" ans exasperated Charles said

"You distract her at the ball and knock her out, I'll do the rest.

"If you do this right, your position is secure in the council, you'll have power as much as you could want."

"That does sound nice, I'll help you."

"Good, I thought that might be your answer." Roswell eyes were lit with a menacing light, and a dark smile graced his grim lips.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The night was quite with only the soft orchestral music flowing through the manor and the dancing of glowing of lighting bugs outside. Through the open window Mina looked out to the garden, which had been lit with winter lights illuminating the flowers and fountains. From the height of her room she could see the whole garden, it was an old Englishmaze of roses. Red, white and pink roses bloomed together filling the air with a thickly sweet aroma.

"Lady Mina, may I get you ready for the ball?" Ceres had entered the room with out Mina's notice.

"Were alone you know, call me Mina." She said with a simile, "Ugh, I hate all these formalities."

"Sorry, force of habit" said Ceres, " Well lets get you into that dress!"

It was a lavender gown with deep purple lace trimming and embroideredflowers. Ceres tied the bodice tightly with large purple bow; The dress had bows, ribbons, frills and lace galore.

"Can you do my hair too Ceres?" Mina asked doing the best puppy dog eyes she could,"Please?"

"If you want me too..."Said Ceres pausing while picking up the curling iron, "But if your hair looks like a burned mess don't blame me."

"Thank-you Ceres." Mina said smiling before siting down in front of the vanity.

"Dont thank me yet." Ceres said,"I was never really good at even doing my own hair..."Ceres said while winding a lock of hair around the iron. "Can you hand me those pins?"

Handing the bobby pins to her, Ceres started the painstaking task of placing the girl's red locks in to tight pincurls.

"Ow! So did you have a Debutant Ball?" Mina asked twirling a curled tenderel around her finger.

"Sorry, I gotta make these really tight so they won't fall out."apologized Ceres, "No I didn't, I lived at an orphanage till I was legally an adult."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Mina's showed concern, but asked no further questions. "No don't be, it was a long time ago. Plus I never was one to look good in silk and lace."

Though Ceres had said it was nothing, Mina felt there was more behind those melancholy rust colored eyes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Alright I think its a good length to end this chapter- 1,304 words**_

_**Please remember to review! Please feel free to send me your questions and even ideas or if you'd like drawings! I'd really appreciate it! :D**_

_**The evil Sir. Roswell is after Mina, oh no! till next time!**_


	4. A Debut to Never be Forgot

I dont own Hellsing on the my OC and the basic plot of the fanfiction

Only healthy critisicm no meanies

FIY: The way I spell **_Ceres_** rather then the _Romanji _version of **_Seras_** is the _Greco-Roman English _way of spelling her name! So sorry for any one who was confused

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Ch.3 A Debut to Never be Forgot_**

It was nearly nine before Ceres was through with her, and dressed head toe with lace and bows, she looked like a little Victorian doll. With her pale ivory skin, large doe eyes and long silken hair it all suited her well to be a "doll". Though she was more in favor of a mature look, much like Ceres' womanly figure in her sleek and modern dress. Mina had the first bloom of gentle curves and soft flesh, young and untouched.

Though young in age a simple pouting of the lips would have easily gain any man's favor and attention.

Mina brushed a stray hair from her eye, and toiled with her sleeve nervously. She paced back and forth, the time was nearly here and she already could her the chatter of arriving guests. Orchestral music play at full volume now, Bach's fifth prelude could be heard in the background, her favorite.

"Mina its about time, you ready?" Ceres said from the doorway

"Ah! Ceres! Always sneaking about like that, you scared me half to death." Mina spun around fast, breathing a sigh as her heart slowed.

"I'm sorry, I can hear your heart beat from over hear! Your very nervous?" Ceres questioned before sitting at the vanity. "I think your missing something, a final touch." Ceres closely inspected her work

"Huh? How?" Mina eyes widen and she looked in the mirror franticly, searching.

"Here, close your eyes." Ceres instructed before taking out what she had hidden, and carefully she clipped the item securely in Mina's hair. "Open!"

It was quite stunning actually, no matter how small it was. It was a small ornamental flower, a rose to be exact made of purple jade with small green jade leaves. "Oh, Ceres! Its lovely!" exclaimed Mina examining it closer in the mirror.

It's a birthday gift from me, and I thought made it could take her mind of the butterflies in your stomach." Said Ceres, "I've gotta go back down, five minutes o.k.?"

"Okay Ceres, its not as if I'm going to run away." Mina said, "I just want to to go down the portrait hall, I'll be down after that."

"Hmm, alright after that come straight down to the great hall, no other detours." Ceres said before leaving down the hall as quietly as she has came.

The Hall of Portraits was at the main floor near the library and her mothers office and a bit past the dungeons. It was a hall framed with large French door windows with billowy curtains and at the other side a row of the Hellsing family portraits from her mother and father at the most resent, then to her great grandfather at the end. Great grandfather Dr. Abraham Van Hellsing the first followed by his wife Mariska, Then Aruther Hellsing her grandfather along side his wife Clarissa who looked like a mirror image to her own mother. Lastly her own mother and father, Sir. Integra F.W Hellsing and William Q. Harker.

Mina take far more after her father, both in name and in looks. His curly reddish-brown locks matched her own closely, but her eyes were defiantly from her mother, a striking stormy blue.

"Lady Mina!" called a maid, "Lady Mina! Its time what are you doing?"

"Anon! I'm coming!" Quickly picking up her skirt she ran to the foyer, just in time for her introduction

"Don't figit, my lady its unbecoming" Scolded a butler lightly.

"Oh just shut the fuck up." The _"lady" _huffed under her breathe. "Alright, ready or not here I come."

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_Hellsing Manor presents to society_**

_**Miss. Willamina H. Hellsing**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I wished you could use fancy fonts on fanfiction and make the print bigger, but noooooo!**

**Next chapter were getting down to business, all hells gonna break loose at any moment! Remeber to review and sumbit anything you like to me! No mean stuff please!**


End file.
